Together Forever
by Maya Marshall
Summary: Jaden finds Yubel but, he knows she sad and he knows why. What will Yubel do when Jaden says he loves her?
1. Chapter 1

**Together Forever**

One beautiful night Jaden was getting ready for bed when he heard a voice "**Jaden my beloved where are you, come to me Jaden**" the voice said.

The sound of the voice sent chills down his back "Yubel is that you?" Jaden said.

"**Yes, Jaden were were you I miss you so much my heart is calling to you come to me Jaden**"Yubel said.

"Hold on Yubel I'm coming! Jaden said and rushed out the door.

When Jaden was in the woods he was searching everywhere for Yubel, "Yubel where are you I'm here" he said.

"**Over here Jaden please come to me Jaden" **she said Jaden followed the sound of her voice and found a capsule he opened it and found Yubel's card inside.

"Yubel! are you alright he said to her, she apperead in her duel form right in front of him.

"**Yes Jaden I'm fine ,but I missed you so much I tried reaching you with all my might but you answered until now"**she said as tears started coming down here face.

"Oh Yubel don't cry I'm sorry I didn't answer you" he said as he wrapped his arms around her, she also wrapped her arms around him enjoying his warmth.

"**Jaden promise something**" Yubel said still hugging Jaden.

"What Yubel?" Jaden said.

"**Promise me we'll be together forever please Jaden I don't want us want seperated again**"Yubel said.

Jaden gasped hearing this from Yubel, "I promise Yubel we'll be together forever" Jaden said looking straight into her eyes.

"**Thank you Jaden**"She said letting go of Jaden.

Yubel returned back into her card and left Jaden alone.

"Yubel I know you're sad, and I know why Jaden whispered then he went back to his dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Jaden woke up and look out the window he sighed thinking of what he should do to cheer Yubel up.

He knew he send her away for so long and she's so sad, and in so much pain it was just too much for Yubel.

"**Something wrong Jaden**" Yubel said appearing right behind Jaden he turned to see her eyes.

"Yubel I'm so sorry that I sent you away I didn't know it was going to cause you so much pain" Jaden said tears coming down his face.

"**Oh Jaden it's okay I forgive you but it's not about me it's about you I'll always protect you**" Yubel said looking straight into his eyes.

Jaden knew she would always protect him, but he didn't Yubel to protect him he wanted to protect her, so he had to tell her that he loved her.

"Yubel I need to tell you something very important" Jaden said as he took her arms in his own.

"Yubel I Love you!" Jaden quickly said and rested her hands on chest. "You see my heart is beating very fast I never felt this way about anyone but you" he said as he placed a hand on her cheek and rubbed it.

Yubel gasped when she heard Jaden say he loved her she was crying with tears of joy, "**Oh Jaden I love you too**"! she asked looking straight into his brown eyes.

"Yubel I know you have been protecting me for a long time and even in our past lives, so I decided I want you as a lover not a guardian" he said giving her a hug

Yubel was shocked that he want her as a lover, "**Do you really mean that Jaden **?" Yubel said.

"Yes I do Yubel you were protecting for too long now it's my turn to protect you I love you, I want to spend my time with you the girl I love very much, I want to feel your skin against mine, I want to feel your lips on mine."

"I promise you no one will come between us.

Yubel was so happy she started crying "**Oh Jaden I love you too, and I want to spend my time with you the boy I love very much**." Yubel said wrapping her arms around him.

"**But how am I going to spend time with you I'm a monster spirit **?" she said feeling heart broken.

"That's okay Yubel we can use the Defusion Card to spilt our souls then it will turn you back into a human. Jaden said hugging her back.

"**I like the way you think Jaden." **Yubel said.

They both kept hugging each other for a another few minutes until Jaden got his deck and took the Defusion Card.

"Are you ready Yubel?" Jaden said to Yubel.

"**Yes I am ready Jaden**." Yubel said to Jaden

"Defusion Card Seperate our souls Jaden said.


End file.
